Kickin' It With the New Girl
by OMGimaMindlessWriter
Summary: There's a new warrior in town and she has a secret. What happens when Jack falls for her? Will Kim get jealous? And to top it all off, what would happen if Jack found out her secret? Formally titled Being Jealous Can Change Things!
1. The New Kid With A Twist!

**Hey Guys!**

**So as you know, I restarted my story so I could post it in the new Kickin' It section! So excited about that. Anyways, I REALLY want to get back all my reviews so would you mind reviewing this story? They make my day, even if I don't respond to you guys trust me I read each and everyone of them. But I was tired of my story being pushed to the bottom because no one could see it. But anyways, I changed the story a little so you might want to read from the beginning to those of you who formally read my story when it was titled "A Kickin' It Story: Being Jealous Can Change Things" I hope you enjoy! 5 - 10 reviews for the next chapter, it's already typed up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Disney XD's Kickin' It. *Cry***

* * *

><p>Jack's POV:<p>

It was finally Friday which meant two days of nothing but karate practice. I was gathering my belongings out of my locker while I listened to my friends talk. "I wonder what the new guy at the dojo is going to be like." Eddie questioned curiously. I had to admit, I was pretty curious too, I mean there were only five members at the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy. Since we were such a small group the person joining must be new to town. Otherwise, they would've joined the Black Dragons. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Kim speak up. "All Rudy told me was his name was Alex." She explained slinging her plaid backpack over her shoulder before she began walking towards the exit. Jerry, Eddie, Milton and I treaded behind her. "We have enough guys at the dojo, when are we going to get a girl?" Eddie complained. Everyone nodded in agreement, well except Jerry. "If we did get a girl and she was _anything _like Kim, I think I would pass." Jerry explained shaking his head from side to side. At his comment Kim quickly whipped around so she was now walking backwards and shot Jerry a look that could kill. "Excuse me?" she asked him, you could hear the anger grow in her voice. That must explain why Jerry threw his hands up in the air before running to hide behind me. I rolled my eyes, _typical Jerry. _I was surprised but this time Kim just shrugged it off and continued walking towards the dojo. We all followed her silently.

_When They Get There_

As soon as we entered the first thing we heard was Rudy's cheerful voice, "Good, you guys are here!" he exclaimed giddily. I threw my backpack off to the side along with the others before walking over to my locker to grab my practice clothes. "Yeah, where's the new guy?" I asked over my shoulder. Kim began jumping up and down excitedly, probably because she wouldn't be the newest member anymore. I couldn't blame her though. Rudy gave us a confused look but continued anyway. "Guys, please give our newest member Alex a big Bobby Wasabi welcome!" Rudy explained. We all smiled and began clapping, well until Alex actually revealed herself that was. Suddenly the room became silent, Alex didn't seem to notice because she smiled. "Hi, I'm Alex." She explained. Alex had dark brown hair that came down to her mid waist and somehow seemed to glow, even if there wasn't a source of light. Her eyes were a greenish color mixed with specs of grey. **(Pic on my profile.)**You could tell she was interested in sports because she had a body built like an athlete. Everyone stayed silent for a second until Jerry, Milton, and Eddie exclaimed, "You're a girl?" at the same time. Alex looked taken back a little, but then her facial expression changed to confusion. "Obviously. Wait… you guys thought I was a boy?" she asked sounding hurt. So I quickly stepped forward. "No! We um… just assumed that, with your name… that you, uh… well-" I stuttered. Thankfully Kim stepped in because I seriously had _no _idea where I was going with that. "_Anyways, _while they try and get their words right, I'll introduce myself. I'm Kim." Kim explained sticking out her hand. Alex happily shook hands. "Oh, and that's Jack, Eddie, Milton, and Jerry." Kim explained. Alex nodded meaning she understood. Kim leaned closer towards Alex and whispered, "The guys can be… strange sometimes but you get used to it after awhile." She explained with a wink. I _knew _she didn't mean for me to hear, I still did so I replied, "I heard that!" Even with her back turned I knew she was rolling her eyes.

Before we could get another word in Rudy spoke up. "Okay guys, let's spar. I want Kim with Jack, Eddie with Milton, and Alex you can work with Jerry." Rudy explained. We all broke apart into our own groups and began sparring.

Alex's POV:

Rudy had just told me to spar with Jerry, I'm guessing he was the one with the jet black hair, since he was just standing there looking at me. I walked over to him and smiled. "Okay Alex, since you're new to this I'll go easy on you." Jerry offered. I raised an eyebrow at him, I hate it when people take it easy on me. "That's nice of you Jerry but you really don't-" I began but Jerry continued speaking. "I have to warn you though I'm a little advanced." He informed with a smirk. I looked at him with a _your kidding me _look. "If you say so I mean-" I started but again I was interrupted. I was getting real tired of this, and I hadn't even known him for more than a minute! "And if you feel any pain at all then just let-" Jerry tried to explain but this time I cut him off. "You know what? Can we just spar? Trust me, I'm not a little girl." I explained as calmly as I could without feeling the sudden urge to rip his head off. He nodded and we both got in our starting positions. Jerry called go and we began. He was a pretty easy opponent, I was able to block all his punches and kicks without a problem. I gave a quick jab in the stomach causing him to make a large _"Hoomph!" _sound. To finish off I jumped up and performed a butterfly kick to his left side. Jerry fell on the floor with a loud thud at the same time I landed back on my feet. "Ah Ya!" I yelled once I was back in my starting position. I was looking down at Jerry who was struggling to get up when everything became silent again. I looked to my right and Kim, Jack, Eddie, Milton and Rudy were just standing there, staring at me. Just like when I first introduced myself to them. Talk about a bad case of Déjà vu…


	2. A Run To Remember

**Hey Guys!**

**I LOVED the reviews you guys gave for my first chapter! Here's another!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney XD's Kickin' It, although it is the first thing on my Christmas List. (Hint, Hint Santa Claus!)**

* * *

><p>Alex's POV:<p>

What is up with all this awkward silence between the dojo and me? I don't even hear this much silence at a funeral! "Where did you learn how to do that?" Rudy asked completely gob smacked. I looked at him strangely. "Um… I've been taking karate for a long time…" I told them nodding my head slowly. Rudy looked from me to Jerry - who was still struggling to stand up – then back to me again. The others still hadn't said a word and their mouths were gapping open. "But that was a third degree black belt move. _I _can't even do that yet." Rudy explained emphasizing the I. I clasped my hands together and smiled. "Well back in Florida, I was a Black Belt." I told them. We continued to stand there in an awkward silence, until Jerry interrupted it. "Can someone help me up?" he asked. I bent down and stuck my arm out. He reluctantly grabbed it and I hauled him up. He wasn't as heavy as I thought he would be, which is probably why I caused him to stumble forward and collide with one of the crashing dummies. I gasped. "Sorry!" I exclaimed pulling my hands over my mouth.

Jack's POV:

Alex had just done this insanely awesome move on Jerry, I would have to ask her about it later. Although we were all still pretty surprised, we managed to go back to sparring. Occasionally, I would hear laughter coming from Alex and Jerry so I would look over and give Jerry a look that said, _what's so funny?_ Jerry would shrug it off though and continue with what he was doing. After an hour, Kim and I decided to take a water break to we left the mat and headed over to the bench where I had placed my water bottle down. Gently I squeezed the bottle allowing the liquid to drip into my mouth. I set the bottle back down and then looked over to Jerry and Alex. They hadn't stopped to get a water break but I could tell Jerry wanted one, although he would never admit he was tired. I shifted my gaze over to Alex, she had a determined look on her face, the same one I got when I was in competition. I watched as Alex threw a sharp punch to Jerry's chest. It amazed me on how she traveled. She moved swiftly like a dancer but still made it look aggressive. Suddenly, I saw a pair of small hands snap in front of my face. I whipped my head to the right so I was now facing Kim. She tilted her head sideways. "You okay?" she asked worriedly. I nodded my head. I knew Kim wasn't fully convinced but she let it go. We walked back onto the mat and began sparring again.

Alex's POV:

Two hours of straight karate practice would ware out most people, but not me. Martial Arts is my life, it's what wakes me up in the morning and what I dream about at night. Taking away Martial Arts is like taking away air, I live for it. I love the feeling when you jump up to do kick and the first few seconds when you're in the air, you feel like you're flying. I usually practice my karate skills for about four hours, if not more. So when Rudy announced that practice was over, I'll admit, I was a little disappointed. I didn't want to be rude so I just walked over to the locker Rudy had assigned me before everyone got there. I typed in the combination, _27-03-12, _and thankfully it opened. I pulled out my blue duffel bag and slung it over my shoulder. It contained my Gi, two empty water bottles, a full water bottle, a towel, and a change of clothes in case I was sweaty. I didn't need to change because I wasn't going home yet. I always like to get in a good four mile run before I head home. "Great practice today Alex." Rudy complimented. I sent him a smile over my shoulder and replied, "Thanks!" He nodded his head before walking back into his office. I looked around the room and noticed I was the only one in there, I guess the others had gone to change. I quietly shut the door of my locker but jumped in shock. Jack was standing to the right of me leaning against a locker with his arms crossed. I placed a hand over my heavy beating heart before letting out a sigh of relief. "Gosh, you scared me!" I cried still startled from his appearance. Jack shook his head and chuckled. We stood there for a second, in an awkward silence. I shifted from foot to foot and looked at the ground. I didn't know much about Jack but he didn't seem like the type of person who was normally quiet. Maybe it was because I was new. Or maybe he didn't know what to say… but why would he be over here then? I bit my lip and looked up at him. He must've realized we were still standing there because he decided to speak up. "So I didn't really get to introduce myself before, I'm Jack." He explained pointing to himself with a smile. I raised an eyebrow and let out a giggle that lasted for about two seconds. "Yeah, Kim told me." I reminded him politely. Jack's cheeks flushed and he began scratching the back of his neck. "Oh yeah, right." He said looking at the ground. I just giggled and began walking away. I was pushing open the doors when I heard the sound of footsteps behind me. Curious, I turned my head one hundred and seventy degrees and saw Jack treading slightly behind me. I didn't think he was following me so I just continued walking. It wasn't until I heard him speak up that I _knew _he was following me. "So, that move you did in the dojo was pretty cool." He explained nodding my head. I smiled but since my head was facing straight he couldn't see me. "Thanks." I replied simply. I walked five more steps before blurting out, "Are you following me?" I instantly covering my mouth wishing I hadn't of said that. Jack laughed at my sudden outburst. "Just thought you should have some protection with you walking home." He bragged and began flexing his muscles with a smirk. I started walking backwards so I was now facing him. I raised my eyebrows before replying, "Really?" I asked not completely convinced. Jack nodded his head in response with a sly smile. "Well uh, that's nice of you but I'm not heading home." I informed him. This time he raised an eyebrow at me. "So where are you going then?" he asked curiously. I opened my mouth to reply but then just smirked. "Someone's being nosey aren't they?" I teased. He just shrugged with a smile before sticking his hands in his pockets. He didn't reply so I just continued speaking. "Well if you must know, I'm heading to the park for a little jog." I explained. I probably should've have informed him that it wasn't a _little _jog, more of a four mile run because what he said next I didn't expect. "Mind if I tag along?" he asked curiously. I looked at him for a second, we didn't even know each other but he was willing to take a jog with me. "Seriously?" I asked him surprised. He shrugged his shoulders. "I've got nothing better to do, plus I could use the exercise." He explained. I bit my lip and smiled. "Okay." I said before leading him towards the park and beginning our run.

Jack's POV:

This girl could really run! After about the first mile, I began breathing heavily. I didn't want her to know this so I continued to run pretending that my legs weren't aching. Alex hadn't even broken a sweat and the weirdest thing was… she was smiling. Every few seconds I would notice that she was a good four steps ahead of me so I would speed up. Not breaking her pace she would look over and send me a look that said _don't over do it. _I would roll my eyes playfully and continue running. Once in a while we would break out into small talk about simple things like what we liked to do for fun. Small stuff like that. We had been running for about forty minutes when Alex came to a screeching stop where her heels left a sliding trail in the dirt. I quickly slowed to a stop and tried walking over to the nearest bench, but after taking two more steps I collapsed on the ground. I clutched my pumping heart and began panting heavily. I had lost most of the feeling in my feet and my throat was burning! Alex giggled before jogging over to me. She reached in her duffel bag that was sitting on the bench and pulled out a water bottle. She stretched out her arm and handed it to me, a few drops of water ran from her arm down into the palm of my hand. I happily took the bottle and chugged down half of it. "You didn't want it?" I asked curiously. I mean it was her water and I had a feeling she had planned on using it for herself. But it's not like she would drink it now that I had drank half of it. She shrugged the detail away and put her hands on her hips. "Eh, you needed it more than I did." She explained with a teasing grin. I let out what was an attempted chuckle but it ended up more like a groan. Luckily, Alex knew what it was meant to be because she smiled. I took two more gulps from the bottle leaving a fourth remaining. She laughed. "So I'm guessing you're not used to running like this?" She asked curiously. I finally managed to stand up off the ground and began brushing the dirt from of my green Bobby Wasabi T – Shirt and grey sweatpants. I let out a grunt, my legs were still killing me. "Not really, I don't know how _you _were able to do this." I replied to her. I raised an eyebrow wondering how this was possible. She smiled and pushed a stray strand of her behind her ear. "I do this every day so… I'm used to it." She explained as if it wasn't that big a deal. She said it like a girl being able to run four miles without breaking a sweat was the easiest thing in the world. I nodded my head and my breathing began to return to normal. I was looking down at my feet when I began to hear movement. I looked up and saw Alex walking away, she was still facing me though. "I better get going." She explained pointing her thumb in the direction of town. Then she turned around and began walking away. Without thinking I blurted out, "So uh, maybe we can do this again sometime?" I asked hopeful. She stopped for a second, still not facing me. Out of nervousness, I scratched my neck awkwardly. Alex finally turned around, she was smiling. "Sure." She replied simply and walked away.


	3. A Bad Case of the Undecided

**Hey Guys! So you probably thought I disappeared off the face of the world... but no! I'm right here silly willies! I've been busy with School, Cheer Practice, Dance Team, Junior Beta, FFEA, Homework, Appointments, and well... you get the point. But I'm SO sorry I haven't updated so in order to make it up to you, I made this my longest chapter EVER! Oh and you Jack and Kim fans, sorry I haven't put any of them yet in there, I'll get to it. In the next chapter, I might even do Kim's POV to show you what she thinks about all of this. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Alex's POV:<p>

It had been two months since I had moved into town, a month since I had joined the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy, and two weeks since I had started school at Seaford High. Jack and I had become pretty good friends, you know what scratch that. I had become pretty good friends with the whole dojo. Jack and I had started running together almost on a daily basis but sometimes I thought he was only doing it so he could beat me. He was getting better and now he was able to run two and a half miles without collapsing on the ground. Jack had also gotten used to having me around and he seemed to relax around me. Today was my first time competing with the guys, and we were against the other dojo in town, _The Black Dragons. _Jack had explained that the two dojos were rivals, but I didn't see what the big deal was. The point of martial arts was doing what we all loved to do, not creating rivalries between dojos.

I woke up the morning of competition to the constant ringing of my alarm clock. I quickly disabled the device, jumped out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I had refused to share one with my older brother, Nathan because he was a pig. I liked to think of him as _Pig Pen _from the _Peanuts _comic strip starring _Charlie Brown _because he could probably leave a trail of dirt behind if he wanted to. Once in the bathroom, I pulled the blue and green toothbrush out of it's holder along with the _Colgate _toothpaste from out of the cabinet. After applying a small amount of toothpaste onto the brush I began turning the toothbrush in small circles, amking sure to reach each tooth. I spit out the now water-fied toothpaste into the sink and rinsed the remains out. I lifted my head to look at my reflection and smiled at my now pearly white teeth. I quickly stepped in the shower, turning the water on full blast. Slowly - very, _very _slowly - I started to relax under the hot spray and steam.

.~***~.

Five minutes later, when I was finished with the shower, I shut the water off and pushed my wet hair back from my face. I wrapped my towel around my body, _nice and snug,_ I thought. I hopped out of the shower and opened the bathroom door, allowing the steam to roam freely around my room. I strode over to my closet and grabbed my white Gi, that was hanging in the back, along with my green Bobby Wasabi undershirt. I quickly slid on the shirt and the Gi, once both objects were on I turned my body so I was now facing my mahogany dresser. I opened my first drawer revealing my many colored martial arts belts from my previous dojo in Florida. My hands roamed over each of them before landing on my purple one that Rudy had awarded me last week. He said that I was progressing rather quickly and in about by the end of this month, I should have my black belt.

* * *

><p>I walked downstairs to see my mom cooking, I enhaled the delicous aroma of her homemade chocolate chip and blueberry pancakes. My mom somehow sensed my presence because she turned around and smiled. "Hey sweetie, you need a ride to the dojo?" she asked. I returned the smile and nodded my head. I walked to the island in the kitchen and plopped myself down on a stool. There was a nicely arranged pile of fruit sitting in a bowl, it almost looked like she was going to try and <em>paint <em>it. I grabbed an apple and took a bite. Suddenly a felt a throbbing pain on the right side of my mouth, I groaned aloud and clutched my right cheek. I guess out of instinct my mom turned around – frying pan in hand – and looked at me worriedly. "What's wrong?" she asked concerned. I shook my head, trying to ignore the pain, but couldn't. "Nothing, I guess my mouth just wasn't in the mood for an apple today." I explained trying to make a joke out of it. I didn't want my mom to worry because then she would make me miss my competition and drive me all the way to the doctor. She claimed that _people of your quality can't risk getting hurt._ She _reluctantly _went back to the stove. I began tapping my fingers quietly on the marble and looked around the room. In the distance, I was able to make out the wall of awards, many medals and certificates hung above the chesnut trophy case displaying items addressed to me. I sighed and drifted into deep thought.

Five minutes later, my mom startled me by setting a plate stacked with pancakes down in front of me. I nearly jumped out of my seat when she interrupted me from my thoughts by asking, "Okay, you ready to go?" I nodded my head, hopped out of my seat and treaded out to my mom's Cadillac Escalade. I plopped down into the passenger seat and strapped on my seatbelt I heard the driver's door open and saw my mom elegantly place herself in front of the steering wheel. Soon, I could feel the car underneath me vibrate as she started the car. While my mom was driving, I placed my arms on the inside of the door and stared out the window. I saw kids jumping rope, smiling and laughing with each other. I sighed. _"if only I could be like them." _I thought to myself.

.~***~.

My mom dropped me off in the parking lot of the mall and promised to be back in two hours. I thanked her and waved before she sped off; I smiled and walked into the dojo to see the other guys stretching. Rudy noticed my arrival and smiled before walking over to me. "There you are Alex. Right now the guys are just warming up but for the match today, I'm going to have you spar twice, because Eddie couldn't make it today." Rudy explained and led me over to the practice mat. I got worried, "What happened to Eddie?" I asked curiously. Rudy stifled back a laugh along with the rest of the dojo. "Let's just say, _never _let Eddie use his Explorer Scouts manual around you." Jerry replied cutting in. I didn't want to know the details so I simply replied, "Good to know." And walked over to the group.

* * *

><p>Jack's POV:<p>

People began pouring in the doors about an hour later, I looked at my fellow teammates and they were excited, well most of them. Alex looked like she was nervous, I thought it was just my imagination so I ignored it. I looked towards the door and saw the sea of black and red uniforms walking in unison. It's like they were robots! Over the chatter of the crowd I was able to hear Rudy tell us to gather up. We quickly assembled into a small circle and Rudy began to speak. "Okay guys, this is our second match against the Black Dragons, last time we won so let's try and do that again!" he explained pumping his fist in the air. We all nodded in agreement, Rudy smiled. "Wasabi?" he asked, balling his right hand into a fist and then placing it against the palm of his left hand. We looked at each other and repeated his motion. "WASABI!" we agreed. Rudy clapped his hands. "Alright Milton, you're up!" he said and then walked over to the bench that we were using.

.~***~.

_Thirty Minutes Later_

So far today was NOT one of our best days. Milton was able to break three boards at once but Frank surprised him by breaking five. Jerry, being Jerry, went out there thinking he knew what he was doing, and he did… until he managed to hit his opponent in the eye. Which meant he was disqualified from his division. I was able to win my match but what surprised me was that Kim didn't. Technically her match wasn't fair though, considering they used a fifteen year old that could pass for a mixed martial arts wrestler. Kim had lost within the first round, and she was _not _taking it well. The Black Dragons had improved since last time, I guess there sensei _really _didn't like losing, especially to us. The referee announced that it was time for a twenty minute break allowing us to get drinks, change etc. Rudy called us over to the bench but this time, he looked a little stressed. We reluctantly followed Rudy over to the bench because when Rudy was stressed it normally ended up with him hanging upside down by a pole and pair of boots. We sat down but Rudy stood standing up, he ran a hand through his light brown hair and exhaled as if he were in deep thought. "Okay right now, we're not doing so well, it's-" he began to explain but stopped abruptly when he heard Jerry mutter, "Way to point out the obvious." Rudy shot him a death glare and continued, "_Anyways, _the score is three to one, that means Alex needs to win both matches _just _to tie up the score. Then she needs to win the tie breaker." Rudy explained as if it were the easiest thing in the world. We all turned toward Alex, who somehow had managed to stay quiet the whole time. Her face was blank, expressionless, almost like she was trying to process all of this. Finally she raised an eyebrow and blinked, as if she didn't believe him. I guess Rudy was expecting her to say something but when she didn't Rudy spoke up, "It's all up to you, Alex." He explained and pat Alex on the shoulder twice with an encouraging smile. She stood still, after what seemed like five minutes she managed to choke out, "Um, I need some air." Then she rushed out of the dojo into the courtyard. We all exchanged a confused glance but continued with our break.

Five minutes later, Alex still hadn't come back and we were getting worried. "_Where is she?" _I asked to no one in particular. I thought since she wasn't back yet, I would go and find her. I notified Rudy then ran out of the dojo doors, the first thing I noticed was the busy courtyard bustling with teens and kids. When I realized I wasn't able to see anything, I climbed onto a bench and stood up, now having a clear view of the mall. Then I saw her dark brown hair, pacing by the fountain that stood in front of the mall. I maneuvered my way through the crowd and over to her. From a close enough distance I could hear her hyperventilating, or breathing heavily. Cautiously I approached her, she didn't seem to notice me though, since she was too busy panicking. "…Are you okay?" I asked carefully making sure not to scare her. She continued pacing and ran her right hand through her hair. "Yeah, I mean why wouldn't I be okay? Is there any reason I shouldn't be okay? It's not like I should be worried or anything because I know that I'm-" she began to explain but I cut her off. I couldn't understand what she was saying considering that she was speaking rapidly. "I didn't think you were." I told her. She obviously wasn't because what _normal _person talks so fast that no one understands them? Unless they're like just a really fast talker – which I knew Alex wasn't. Instead of replying she let out a frustrated sigh and sat down on the step of the fountain placing her head in her hands allowing her brown streaks to hang like loose threads. After a second, I went to sit down by her. We sat there in about a minute of silence before I spoke up. "What's wrong?" I asked softly. She still didn't dare to look at me. "Jack nothing is wrong I'm-" she began but was cut off by me. "Alex, you know you can't lie to me."I reminded her. She let out an exasperated sigh. "Jack, trust me. You wouldn't understand." She explained. I raised an eyebrow. _What does she mean I wouldn't understand?_

Alex's POV:

"_Alex, you know you can't lie to me." _His words kept circling in my head. _Of course I can lie to him, I've been lying to the entire dojo for about a month now and they haven't suspected a thing._ "Well, try to make me understand it." Jack replied. Typical Jack. Won't take no for an answer no matter what. But I guess his stubbornness is a good thing sometimes. "I just… I can't do this." I said not to him in particular, but to myself just aloud. Jack let out a sigh, I'm not sure why though. Then I felt a change of weight on my left shoulder, it was Jack. "Alex of course you can." He tried to explain, I rolled my eyes and shook his hand off of my shoulder. I got up off of the fountain step trying to put some distance between us. "No you don't get it! I _can't_! I won't, no one has ever had to depend on me for anything because I…" I trailed off. I wanted to tell him but I couldn't get myself to do it… not yet. I hated lying to my friends but I had to. I exhaled. "…Never mind…" I averted my view to the ground not daring to look him in the eye.

I was still looking at the ground when Jack caught me off guard by standing up and placing his hands down on my shoulders. This caused me to jump at the sudden change of weight. "Alex… look at me." He demanded. What did he think he was the boss of me, because if so, he was mistaken. I protested by gluing my eyes to the cold, grey cement road that lay beneath my feet. Jack sighed dramatically finally registering my stubbornness, but he was determined… and very persistent. "Alex… please." He tried again, this time in a softer and almost pleading tone. _No, don't do It. _I scolded myself. I am strong enough to control myself around him. But obviously my mind had other ideas because the next thing I knew was that I was staring at his deep cocoa colored eyes. His gaze was fixed intently on mine but it wasn't a serious gaze, more like a soft one. I took this moment to finally take in his every detail. Dark brown skater hair that managed to curve to the right automatically, his skin wasn't too light or dark, almost an olive color with a nice shine to it. And his two moles that took the place of where ones dimples should be. The way his smile seemed to shine a thousand times brighter when – wait, what am I saying? Did I, Alex Bell just drone on and on about Jack's appearance? Impossible. I mentally cursed myself for having this conversation with… myself. Weird, don't you think? Anyways, after what seemed like hours, Jack spoke up, "Alex, I know you can do this. You just have to believe in yourself. You may not be used to being on a team but, it's not always put on your shoulders. My grandfather used to tell me that the only thing standing between you and winning a match, is yourself. I believe in you." Was Jack's speech. _Pretty good for a last minute resource. _I searched his eyes, trying to see if he was lying, but I only found honesty. _What should I do? _I asked myself frantically. _"Listen to Jack, he's right. You can trust him."_ Was what one side said. The other however was telling me to take this as an opportunity to run…

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Longest. Chapter. Ever! It's 2,911 words long, not counting these Author's Notes. Anyways, again I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while, I promise I'll start updating more often. But my schoolwork comes before writing so... don't expect one every day. Maybe once or twice a week? Oh and before I go, I had some news. I've been playing around on word and started freewriting a new Kickin' It rough draft or outline. It's about the Wasabi Warriors, the dojo is in trouble, Kim has left the dojo to join the Black Dragons again and they begin to crumble. One day Jack wanders into the gym after school to see a girl, about his age dancing. But she's not just doing dance, she's performing kicks, jumps, and punches. Jack secretly begins watching the girl and finally he has the courage to ask her to join the dojo. She refuses Jack's offer and claims that she's a dancer not a martial artist. The story is mainly about Jack's quest to get her to join the dojo. I'm not sure if it's any good but let me know in a review if you think I should do it! Thanks!<strong>


End file.
